evolution_smpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Watchers
The Watchers are a group of powerful unseen forces that come from a mysterious place called the Down Side Up. Not much is known about this location, it looks exactly like Evo but is a lot darker and mysterious. The only person known to have been there is Taurtis, briefly, when he slept in on the day of the portal jump and was left behind by the others. The Watchers have the power to move through different versions of the game and drag the players with them. The Watchers enjoy leaving clues for the Evolutionists in order to test their skills and problem solving. They are also very vengeful beings, they punish those who displease them or whom are not in their favor. They demand obedience and they will make sure to carry out the consequences for those who don’t comply. This was proven when they put obsidian on top of all the chests in Grian's base. Though normally, they will leave the players to their own devices in order to observe. They are called the Watchers after all. It is a powerful thing, to have a conversation with them. Only a very important event has the power to make their world briefly collide with Evo, and it is then they can speak freely without rhythm or rhyme. This happened when the Evolutionists defeated the Ender Dragons and the Watchers announced that Grian wouldn’t be returning with them to Evo. The Watchers.... and The Listeners. The watchers seem to have been around since the beginning of Evolution. They leave clues to find the portal to the next version, and punish pranksters and people who oppose them. Recently, though, underneath the old Mayor's office, has been discovered a Dungeon by SolidarityGaming and InTheLittleWood. Though nothing virtually is known about these entities, they might be opposed to the watchers in some way. InTheLittleWood once decided himself for mayor, but the watchers didn't like the idea of him wearing a false crown on his head. (Which is how they worded it.) As a result, they unleashed a meteor upon their building and sent them on a trail. After the evolutionists defeated the Ender Dragon and jumped into the portal back to the Overworld, there was a piece of dialogue between Watcher 1 and 2. They share the good moments in Evo from over the past 11 months, but they also announce that when the evolutionists return, Grian will not be with them but will be joining the Watchers, as Watcher 3. Watcher 3 concludes the dialogue with a goodbye. Who Are The Watchers? It has used to be thought that Taurtis has been one of the watchers but this theory was deconfirmed as he joined the Evo Series as the first recruit. The most likely theory is Domrao (who was mentioned in one of the videos of Evo) as one of the watchers as he has been in a lot of videos with Grian. (Most notably as a build swap judge.) And he also likes to do things like this. This also includes other build swap judges such as Gareth. However, we do know that Grian has joined the Watchers, and is now known as Watcher 3. The Dialogue Watcher 1: Oh, hello everyone. They’re here, friends. Watcher 2: It’s about time. I was beginning to think they might not ever find us. Watcher 1: We’ve been watching you for a very long time, Evolutionists. Watcher 2: From the start, in fact. Watcher 1: Indeed. From when we dropped you in Beta 1.2 all the way to now. Watcher 2: We watched you struggle to craft old recipes, build with limited blocks and walk absolutely everywhere. Watcher 1: But most of all, we watched you have fun. Watcher 2: We watched empires rise and dirt cheap fall, the antics that you all got up to over the last 11 months have been legendary. Watcher 1: Oh, remember the time Zee made a giant squid in Grian’s base? Watcher 2: Yeah, Squiddy was great, shame he had to burn... At least he made a return later on. And what a day it was when Taurtis joined the server! Watcher 1: And a sad day when he decided to leave... We’re getting side tracked. We need to tell them the news, good and bad. Watcher 2: But I don’t want to. I want to talk about the good times. Remember the property police and mafia war? Who won that in the end? Watcher 1: There are no winners in war, friend. Only losers. There certainly were some great alliances on the server. The Property Police... The Mafia... The Empire. Watcher 2: Don’t forget the Private Investigators! Who knew Tom and BigB could build well? Watcher 1: That’s debatable. They definitely got pranked a lot. They all did. Mainly by one person though... Watcher 2: He also got in trouble with us a good few times too, taking rewards that were meant to be shared. Watcher 1: He even took blocks from our temples! We got him back though. Remember when we put obsidian over his chests? Watcher 2: That Grian sure was a nuisance. But he did create an entire town and help bring people together. Watcher 1: Only so he could have an easier time blowing them up! I think he trolled just about every streamer going... Poor Solidarity. Watcher 2: Solidarity wasn’t exactly innocent though, was he? Remember when he killed Salem’s chickens? Watcher 1: Yeah, she didn’t like that at all. At least she had Netty as a friend... They got up to so many hijinks. Watcher 2: Overall though, they did a lot of good things. Remember she made the “communetty” centre? I do enjoy a good pun. Watcher 1: They all have their quirks... Mini’s attempts at making dirt cheap a success were... Admirable. Oh! And Pearl’s base is stunning! I wish I could build like that... Watcher 2: Uh, I think we’re missing the point of this conversation now, friend. Watcher 1: Right, right. Well as you all know, you have just killed the ender dragon. Watcher 2: One each, to be exact. The portal you all jumped in was not the same as the one we create for you to jump between versions. Watcher 1: Indeed. The portal you jumped in will create a fundamental change to the evolution server. Watcher 2: It is a powerful thing, to have a conversation with us. Our worlds briefly collide, and we are able to speak freely without song or rhyme. Watcher 1: When you return, nothing will be the same. You will have to find a new way to survive. Watcher 2: But you will also have to go on with one less of you. Ten will become nine. Watcher 1: That’s right. Evolution will continue, progress will be made but without the empire. Grian will have to be taken. Watcher 2: It was not an easy decision to make. But we have our reasons. Maybe one day you will understand them. Watcher 1: Yes, perhaps they will. But one person does not make a server. I for one am excited to watch what this rejuvenation will bring! Watcher 2: As am I, friend. But I will miss Grian on the server. Watcher 1: We all will, not least The Evolutionists themselves. Watcher 2: Well, he won’t really be leaving will he? He’ll still be watching. Watcher 1: Of course he will. He’ll be joining us. Watcher 2: Maybe we should take him now? Watcher 1: Let’s wait until the end. Watcher 2: Alright. Evolutionists, it is time for you to move on to the next chapter of this server. Watcher 1: Yes, best of luck to all of you. And remember... Watcher 2: We will always be watching. Watcher 1: While we may not be the best of listeners, we certainly do enjoy everything you do. Watcher 2: Be wary of the things to come, and enjoy your time together. Watcher 1: Grian, I think it is time for you to come with us now. Watcher 2: Yeah, I think so too. Watcher 1: ... Watcher 2: ... Watcher 1: Welcome, friend. Would you like to send them on? Watcher 3: It would be my pleasure. Good luck everyone, I am sad that this is my fate... But I want you to remember my heart will be with you all, and I will still be on the server in your hearts and in spirit... Good luck in the next chapter of Minecraft Evolution. I look forward to watching you all. Category:Teams